The First Couple in 100 Years
by Eruwaedhier Telemnar
Summary: This is a story about the rebuilding of the world after the war... no, it's not Zutara, although Zuko and Katara are in it... also has Sokka, Aang, and Hakoda. Wasn't joking when I said I suck at reviews.


The Southern Water Tribe was a buzz with activity, with tribesmen and women rushing around in a near panic. Representatives from the Fire Nation were going to arrive the next day, and Chief Hakoda wanted to impress them. Yumiska was among one of the many Waterbenders who was going around the city repairing igloos and the walls of ice that surrounded the rebuilt Water Tribe.

Stopping to glance around, Yumiska couldn't help but marvel at the progress the Southern Water Tribe had made. When she had come here six months ago, it had been little more than a large mass of tents. But, with all of the men returned from the war and fellow colonists like herself from the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern Tribe was soon back on its feet. And, Yumiska thought, it could easily rival its Northern counter part.

Seeing a nearby igloo that had a large gash ripping into its side, the Northern Tribe Waterbender quickly summoned the liquid in her canteen and glazed it over the hole, covering the gap completely. With this repair having completed her rounds, she started heading back towards the center of town. She was supposed to meet her Sifu and friend Katara at noon to help her prepare for the meeting.

Entering the large main building of the Tribe, Yumiska headed over towards a smaller section that was dedicated to Waterbending. It included several small training rooms, a larger meeting hall, and an outdoor arena for practicing. Peeking into the room that Katara had claimed as her own, Yumiska saw her friend scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Her brows knit in concentration, and her tongue was sticking out slightly in a fashion that would be expected more of Sokka then his sister.

Looking at Katara, Yumiska couldn't help but feel a deep sense of respect for the younger woman. Katara was the image of strength for dozens of Water Tribe women in a world that was generally dominated by men. And, since Katara returned she had worked miracles on the Southern Water Tribe. Thanks to her, female Waterbenders were able to learn alongside men, and women were accepted in activities such as hunting and politics where they had previously been excluded.

"Hey, _Sifu_ Katara." Yumiska teased. Katara looked up from her parchment, her face spattered with small circles of ink. Her concentrated face instantly brightened up when she saw her pupil and friend, and she stood and hugged her friend. Laughing, both women took seats in large chairs by a empty fireplace.

"Hello Yumiska. Thanks for coming so soon." Katara graciously thanked her friend, sighing slightly and glancing at the many pieces of parchment that cluttered her desk.

"Its not an issue Katara, But, you mentioned before that you needed my help?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Yumiska, you know how the representatives from the Fire Nation are coming tomorrow?" Mutely Yumiska nodded. "Well, as you know, Chief Hakoda wishes to impress them and give them a taste of 'True Southern Hospitality' as he put it. He has requested that I organize a group of Waterbenders to assist in entertaining the Fire Lord and his entourage and help with trade negotiations."

Catching on to what her friend was implying, Yumiska nodded slightly as she spoke. "And you want _me_ to be one of those Waterbenders?"

Nodding happily, Katara began chirping about how well suited Yumiska was for the job, listing off dozens of reasons why her pupil should accept. Waving her hand with a dismissive air, Yumiska quieted Katara long enough to squeak out "Katara! Stop chattering like a panda-monkey! I'll do it, I'll do it."

Happily, Katara clapped her hands together and began telling the younger woman about what her duties would be. Yumiska, to her credit, listened to most of what Katara said. But, she zoned out for part of her instructions, managing to sort out the important facts from the rambling. Apparently she was supposed to meet with the other Waterbenders at seven the next morning in the main practice area.

Yumiska sighed. One thing was for sure, she was going to have another long day tomorrow.


End file.
